There is no shame
by Nyotarules
Summary: The following scene was inspired by the epilogue of the novel 'The Romulan War – To Brave the storm' however in my AU T'Les survived the bombing of the Syrannite camp (ST Ent episode 'Awakening'), the Enterprise 2 did not disappear from the 'Prime' timeline (E squared) and in my head canon Malcolm Reed was the one who faked his death (TATV - worse ST episode ever!)


Disclaimer – If I could claim Star Trek as my own I would

 **Author's notes**

 **I'm probably in the minority but I did enjoy the Enterprise series and had no objection to the portrayal of the Vulcan government or its culture.**

 **The episode 'Home' is on at the moment and I'm intrigued by T'Les, mother of T'Pol. 1. She seemed to like Tucker 2. She was surprised that Koss showed up 3. She wanted Tucker to declare his affections to T'Pol, now if she** **really** **objected to a possible union why did she say that? 4 T'Pol never informed her mother that a Vulcan/Human hybrid was a valid option due to Lorian.**

 **Earth date – July 2170, Shi-kahr, Vulcan YS 8793**

' **Imagine the shame your children would endure, assuming you could have children.'**

Time had proven T'Les wrong. Well wrong in her opinion. Her grandchildren were not shameful beings who should never exist. Her daughter rested as her mother held onto her second grandchild, a son Lorian, named after a cousin of her son in law Charles Tucker III, who insisted on being called 'Trip'.

"He has sa'mekh's hair and eyes ko'mekh-il," young T'Mir noticed. At age four she looked forward to taking her duties as an older sibling seriously.

T'Les stroked her granddaughter's dark brown hair in response. "Indeed T'Mir-kan just as you mainly carry the features of your mother."

"Ko'mekh says I have father's smile but it's only for family members to see."

T'Les paused before she responded. Trip was adamant that both sides of his children's heritage be honoured in their home. However he understood they still needed the required training to be able to function in Vulcan society. They had V'tosh phenotypes and outside their home they would be treated as such.

Being the first known living beings of their kind, the family did their best to protect from the curious and in some cases hostile gaze of the outside world. Despite the insularity of Vulcan culture the best place to raise such children was on Vulcan were it was taboo to ask personal questions, unless one was close kin. And even then certain topics were off limits.

Trip held his wife's hand, stroking her hair and kissing her cheek as she rested. Phlox assured him that all was well. He had found a way to improve on his counterpart's IVF fertilisation technique. It appeared from his notes and those taken from the Terra Prime database that the chances of a Vulcan hybrid succeeded when the foetus blood type was dominated by copper rather than iron. This meant the chances of a Vulcan female's body rejecting her hybrid baby were drastically reduced. Some avant garde Vulcan/Earth scientists were researching the possibility of a Vulcan/Human hybrid pregnancy with a human mother. *A reliable, stable process might take 50 to 60 years, until then human females bonded to Vulcan males chose adoption. Or they had to find a Vulcan female willing to serve as surrogates. So far they fell into the 'good luck with that' category.

"Congratulations once again, Trip," his much elder cousin Lorian stated with his own wife by his side. T'Les suspected there was more to the relationship than just 'very close first cousins'. The two men could pass for brothers or even father and son. For human males they shared a taste of the exotic. Trip was married to T'Pol and Lorian's wife Karyn was from a planet called Ikaara. They had met in space, just like her daughter and her son.

As she looked around T'Pol's former bedroom, no traditional birthing caves for TPol , Charles…..Trip had insisted. They compromised and decided for a home brith rather than the hospital, too many reporters would try to swarm the place. She reflected on her past statement 15.3 earth years ago. There was no need to imagine the shame her grandchildren would endure, since there was nothing shameful about them. They were her family, they were her kin, they were hers.

 ***** 'Just in time for Spock to be born ;o)


End file.
